mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston Reuter
Gaston Édouard Claude Reuter is a pure-blood wizard from Luxembourg who currently serves as the Professor of Magical Theory and Librarian at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Before his employment at the school, Reuter served in numerous roles including an director of Magical Law Enforcement, writer and publisher, military officer, and politician. He entered Hogwarts as a school librarian in February 2023 before being appointed as Professor of Magical Theory later that same month. Biography Early Life (1976-1987) Gaston Reuter was born in 1976 to pure-blood parents Édouard Jean Reuter and Charlotte (née Juncker) Reuter. His parents met at a national friendly Quiddich match in 1967 where Édouard was attending as a representative of the Luxembourg Council of Magic and Charlotte was attending in support of her brother Loïc Juncker, a chaser for the Bigonville Bombers. The Reuter family are one of the principle magical families within the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg with a distinctive influence throughout the magical communities of Western Europe, a position they have occupied since at least the late 17th century. Unusually for pure-blood families, the Reuters have become sufficiently well integrated into muggle society to understand its functioning and even undertake positions within the muggle world. This has been necessary due to Luxembourg's small size and tumultuous history, integrating into both societies being means of securing themselves socially and financially as well as helping to avoiding suspicion from muggles about their magical status. Prominent members of the family would often briefly undertake positions of importance within the muggle world to secure their position and reputation before returning to live exclusively in the magical wold with their other pure-blood connections. The family records ancestors occupying such positions as army officers, solicitors, muggle school masters, and even members of the government and privy council. As a result, Gaston Reuter enjoyed a rather unusual childhood, with a prominent position and wealth in both the muggle and magical worlds until he came of age to attend school. Along with his younger sister Henrietta, has was raised at the family's large 17th century Chateau estate near Diekirch, Luxembourg. Édouard Jean Reuter went on to serve as the Groussminister (Minister of Magic) during two terms, 1984-87 and 1997-2000. Education & Marriage (1987-1997) Following the tradition of wizards from Luxembourg, Reuter attended the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, entering the school in 1987 and graduating in 1994. He was an exceptional student in most subjects but he was especially talented in transfiguration and magical theory, winning the graduating class prizes in both of these subjects. He also graduated top of his class in charms ''and ''arithmancy ''but he demonstrated no natural ability for ''divination. ''Education at Beauxbatons shaped his personality in important ways with the school's education focused on developing a sense of public responsibility and emphasizing diplomacy and mediation as the most appropriate ways of dealing with conflict. Aside from his studies, Gaston's family encouraged him to educate himself broadly in politics and to gain a full appreciation of the muggle world. The families position in muggle society was marked by attendance at society functions and political events where he was expected to adopt a well-defined system of etiquette. This experience has shaped his personality to the present day. The young Reuter heir also showed himself to be an excellent flyer and quiddich player, playing within a number of junior tournaments throughout France and the Low Countries. As a matter of fact, his Head of House strongly suggested that he could seek to pursue a career as a professional player. This wasn't to be since the young Gaston showed a keener interest in academic and political pursuits. Due to the Reuters' tactical merging into the muggle world throughout their long history, Gaston's father was keen for him also have a muggle education before seeking to pursue his career in the magical world. Following his graduation from Beauxbatons, he enrolled at the Royal Military Academy of Belgium where he completed a ''Bachelors in Social & Military Sciences, ''an extremely rare experience for pure-blood wizards. In addition to extensive military and diplomatic training, his education covered philosophy, languages, history, and political science. He served an an officer-cadet in the Army of Luxembourg. He considers this knowledge to have been invaluable in the magical world, giving him different perspectives from many of his friends and colleagues as well as excellent academic and military abilities which would prove essential in his future career. It was during his time in Belgium that Gaston became better acquainted with Adelaide Gernsback, the successful and beautiful woman of his age with whom he had graduated from Beauxbatons Academy in 1994. The ambitious Adelaide was pursuing her career within the Belgian Ministry of Magic. Following an intense and well-matched relationship of two years, Gaston and Adelaide married in Arlon on 18th May 1997. Their first child was born two years later on 27th August 1998 and christened Edourde Reuter after Gaston's father. The went on to produce two further children, Arlette, born on 16th July 2001, and Hugo, born on 9th August 2003. Career History (1997-2023) Magical Law-Enforcement (1997-2015) The excellent magical and muggle education he received made Gaston well-suited to a career in Magical Law-Enforcement. After his muggle university graduation in 1997, Gaston entered this area within the Belgian Ministry of Magic. He briefly trained as an auror before transferring into the Department of Justice, working on wizarding trials concerning the use and restriction of dark magic. His expertise lay principally in the Department's Intelligence Officers, co-oridinating and analysing the activities of the auror department to uncover connections between dark wizards and present them to trial. He gained a reputation as a shrewd and feared prosecutor, albeit with a strong sense of honour and justice. The combination of sound political judgement, excellent academic skill, and keen military discipline allowed him to excel in his career thus leading to his appointment as Deputy Head of the Law-Enforcement Department. Gaston moved back to his home country of Luxembourg in 2011 after being offered the position of ''High Commissioner of Law and Justice within the Luxembourgish Ministry. In this position he oversaw all aspects of Magical Law Enforcement within the Duchy from courts to intelligence to the auror department. Given the small size of the Ministry in Luxembourg, this was something of a reduction in responsibility. However, it allowed him to spent significantly more time with his growing family and secure a permanent home in his native country. Gaston and Adelaide purchased the magnificent Villa Dieschbourg in Clervaux as their family home, an exquisite late 18th Century neoclassical style villa. Reuter's career in Luxembourg was extremely successful and he was commended by the Groussminister (Executive Head of the Ministry) for implementing the Ministry's Campaign against Muggle-Born Abuse ''program in additional to his role in securing international Auror Intelligence Operations with the neighbouring Ministries in Belgium, France, and Germany. Building upon the achievements of his predecessors, Reuter's commitments aided in making Luxembourg into one of the safest countries for muggle-born members of the wizarding world and a renowned nation for shrewd magical justice. Further to his professional position, Gaston began to follow in his father's footsteps and entered into the political sphere. In 2012 he was elected to the Council of Magical of Luxembourg, the institution of which his father and grandfather had both acted as chairmen at various points during their lives. The success Gaston enjoyed was no less equally matched by his wife who, having moved on with him from the Belgian Ministry, found her calling as ''High Commissioner for the Regulation and Welfare of Magical Creatures. Luxembourg's magical community doted on the couple as a celebrity pairing, assuming one of them to be bound for the Ministership or similar high office within the usually young stages of their lives. The extremely happy life that Gaston had come to enjoy would sadly be ended with horrifying abruptness. Following a serious incident which silently swept parts of Germany the Low Countries during the winter of 2014, Adelaide Reuter was tragically killed in woodlands close to the banks of the Moselle River. Although serious efforts were made to contain news of the incident as far as possible, it had some major impact within Luxembourg. The precise details of the tragedy are unknown. All that can be known from Official Ministry Documentation is that four Ministry officials in addition to a further seven wizard were killed in an incident marked by the presence of fire. It would appear that both the Law Enforcement and Magical Creature departments were involved in dealing with the incident, suggesting that both Gaston and his late wife had been involved in some official capacity. Adelaide was put to rest on 14th April 2015 close their family home in Clervaux. The incident would end Gaston's long-held happiness as well as his Ministry career. Following the departure of his children for Beauxbatons Academy in the Autumn, Reuter announced his resignation from the Ministry of Magic and fled the country for an unknown destination. Writing & Publishing (2015-2016) After leaving Luxembourg, Reuter found employment with Kristoffersen Wizarding Publishers in Norway where he became a writer and editor focusing on multiple subjects including transfiguration, magical theory, and the history of magic. Despite having little experience in this area, his writing became popular and highly praised with most of his publications focusing on the origin and development of muggle myths concerning the magical world and its history. The position gave him the opportunity to travel throughout Europe where he became well acquainted with numerous magical authors and government figures. It is rumoured that he was invited to give a guest lecture at the Durmstrang Institute but this cannot be confirmed due to the School's emphasis on secrecy. When living in Norway, he spent most of his time in a small remote house on the west coast of the country where he would not be disturbed. Friends and relatives note it being almost impossible to contact him in his forced seclusion and all correspondence had to be sent through his workplace to reach him. Family tensions were caused by Gaston's failure to return home during the Christmas of that year, leaving his three children within the care of his sister and brother-in-law in London. Although they heard some news of their father's success in his temporary occupation, this could not alleviate the worry caused by his self-inflicted isolation. After some considerable effort, his eldest son Edourde located his father and went to visit him in his small, secluded home in Norway. It was this final reconciliation which helped Gaston overcome his brief and finally seek to return his normal life as best as he could manage. Beauxbatons Professor (2016-2022) Reuter finally decided to return home to Luxembourg in June 2016. He had been particularly tempted by the possibility of an offer to teach at his former school. His long departure from his home country had down little to dampen the excellent reputation he had gained during his time as the Ministry. This was only further enhanced by the skills he demonstrated as a writer. No sooner had he arrived back home when he was approached and offered the position o Professor of Transfiguration at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. His teaching style was popular with students and he served in this position for almost four years. Reuter was known as a fair-minded teacher who treated students as adults and encouraged them to develop themselves as far as possible out of the classroom. He has a popular diplomatic approach to both student discipline and dealing with conflict between staff members. The first month of his return was overshadowed by another tragedy in the death of his grandfather from whom he inherited a grandiose 18th century villa in Vianden which now serves as his home residence. Although he had managed to resume the semblance of a normal life, starting a new career and reforging a close and loving relationship in his family, nobody could fail to notice his grief at the loss of Adelaide. This is something from which he had not yet to recover from and seems unlikely to ever do so. The matter is kept strictly private and students at Beauxbatons were forbidden from mentioning the matter. Gaston also found it impossible to live once again in his family home. Villa Dieschbourg was boarded up, protected with magical enchantments, and has since been left to fall into a state of disrepair. This behaviour was considered eccentric by his students and colleagues although they knew him too well to mention it. In his role at Beauxbatons, Gaston taught two of his own children, Arlette until her graduation in 2019, and Hugo who graduated within the final year of Gaston's teaching the the institution. Political Office (2017-2023) In April 2017, Reuter was once again elected to his seat on the Luxembourg Council of Magic. He remained the youngest member of the Council at the time and his political intelligence and concern for justice made him popular among his colleagues. In 2018, he was invited to address the International Confederation of Wizards on the success of Luxembourg's strong protection for equality and safety for muggle-born wizards, policies which he himself had helped to shape during his time as High Commissioner for Law and Justice. Reuter was praised as one of his country's foremost proponents of muggle-born rights and an innovator in methods of magical law-enforcement. As a result, he was appointed as Luxembourg's permanent representative. To this day, however, he has remained secretive about his political past and it is not commonly known that he once occupied such an important political office. His respected political reputation gained him the admiration of his colleagues. He was strongly advised to stand for election to the office of G''roussminister'' (equivalent to Minister of Magic) by his fellow Councillors, an office once held by his father. A number of affairs had prompted him to take on a more permanent position on the Council. He did not return to Beauxbatons in the 2022-23 academic year, planning to take a year of leave to attend to issue at home. Although strongly tempted to stand for the Minister's position, Reuter decided that he did not want to assume the responsibility, worried especially that he would be forced to give up his passion for teaching and research and become stuck in a political career. The possibility of holding the office also reminded him all too keenly of things which might have been. The thought of occupying such a prominent public position without the support of his wife left him with anunease feeling. He finally decided to stand down from the Council and sought opportunities elsewhere to avoid political pressure at home. Hogwarts Faculty (2023-Present) School Year 2022 - 2023 Reuter was appointed as a Librarian at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in February 2023. The position was a significant reduction in responsibility and salary compared to his distinguished role at Beauxbatons but it allowed him to rest and take time to consider his future career. His first few weeks at Hogwarts were marked by the suspicious atmosphere surrounding the disappearance of Headmistress Hannah Fisher and increasing Ministry influence over the school. Along with other new members of staff, Reuter was suspected of being a Ministry spy and he was openly confronted about this by students including Atara Ruben. The suspicious atmosphere proved problematic for maintaining the personal privacy that he desired. On 20 February 2023, he traveled to London to meet with a follow Councillor in order to discuss how the political situation at home had developed since his departure from the Council. He returned to Hogwarts to find that the school had been taken over by the promiant Ministry judge Judy Dorchester under supposed invitation from the Board of Governors. The incident solidified his affection for the school and aided in his decision to stay permanently. He made extensive secret communication to the Council of Magic in order to ensure that another suitable candidate was found before publicly announcing his intention not to stand for re-election. He was subsequently appointed Professor of Magical Theory on 28 February 2023. Tensions at the school rose to an all time high when a Ghastly creature (or shade) broke in through the library and attacked a group of staff and students including Liliana Lemieux and Cypress Horse. The surprise of this attack greatly disturbed Reuter who was irritated at not having been there to prevent the incident. His defensive knowledge allowed him to fully secure the Library against future intrusions but he encountered unwarranted questioning from Arklin Owsley about the incident. Between April 10th and April 16th, Reuter returned to Luxembourg to mark the seventh anniversary of his wife's death. Upon returning to the country, he once again faced persuasive calls to stand for election as the Groussminister which he politely declined. Returning to Hogwarts, he found an increasingly volatile atmosphere as suspicions rose as to why Dorchester had taken over the school under such a strict regime. Reuter became increasingly vocal with his colleagues about his opposition to the school administration. He secretly donated supplies to the Thornberry's, a group of students dedicated to smuggling more food for students who were suffering from the poor offerings Dorchester had supplied in the Great Hall. As it emerged that Dorcester and her goons were searching for a legendary item known as the Heart of Hogwarts, Reuter secretly allowed student Essa Nazari to enter the restricted section of the library to search for any lost details about the legend. Aside from the problems facing the school, Gaston found himself forced to intervene in a personal conflict between Arklin Owsley and Liliana Lemieux concerning an incident which took place when the pair had been students at Hogwarts. Liliana requested Gaston's presence as a bodyguard and emotional support when she confronted her colleague about the matter. The result was Owsley's unexpected vanishment from the castle, not to be seen again for some months until finding new employment at the Ministry of Magic. Headmistress Fisher finally returned at the end of the school year and Dorchester's regime was ousted from Hogwarts only after a terrifying Inferi attack was launched upon school, being defeated by the joint effort of many of the students and faculty. Reuter attended the End of Year Feast before departing for Luxembourg three days later. He spent the summer in his grandfather's old baroque chateaux, transforming the house into his permanent residence. Personal Traits Personality His personality is heavily defined by his reputation for being restrained, formal, and aloof. As much as he dislikes it, his upper-class background is evident and he exudes the air of an eccentric gentleman scholar. He adheres to an outdated system of etiquette including clicking his heels and bowing his head when meeting somebody for the first time. His exceptional emotional composure is sometimes taken as pompousness making him stand out exceptionally compared to the generally more casual atmosphere at Hogwarts. His manner of speech is also formal and unnecessarily verbose. Despite this impression, Reuter is also highly intelligent, tolerant, charitable, kind, and sensitive, these qualities being especially evident in his approach towards students. He often goes out of his way to help students with queries and problems and actively keeps his eyes open for any problems which might affect the happiness of the school. Although he seldom demonstrates it publically, he has genuine concern for almost all students and feels greatly angered when even the most misbehaved ones experience difficulties and injustices. His composure does not prevent him from speaking his mind. After the Ministry took over the school under Chancellor Dorchester in 2023, he openly confronted both staff and students who supported the regime. He considers cowardice, insensitivity, and unthinking respect for authority to be extremely detestable qualities. Reuter is extremely private, seldom open to discussing details of his personal life and showing a distrust of journalists. He has a strong dislike of the British Ministry of Magic which he considers to be elitist, self-serving and undemocratic in comparison to its counterpart in Luxembourg. At odds with his military training and career in law-enforcement, with age he has become mellow, sensitive, and even a little rebellious. Appearance Reuter is a tall man with an average build and neatly parted brown hair. He has blue-grey eyes and normally has light stubble on his face. The Professor has a smart but eccentric sense of style. Most of his outfits take the form of impeccably tailored three-piece suits made from tweed or thick wool. He also has an extensive number of cloaks and overcoats. Attached to his coat or waistcoat, he always carries a heavy pocket watch. These clothes give him the appearance of an eccentric muggle aristocrat and he manages to merge into this kind of muggle environment, staying at expensive hotels when he needs to visit London and other cities. When he first arrived at Hogwarts, his appearance gave the impression of a once attractive man who no longer saw any reason to maintain his youthfulness or fashionableness. It is rumored that this was due to his feeling a need to escape from memories of his youth. Reuter once wore pince-nez spectacles which had light gold frames. These were impractical and using them forced him to have a severe expression with a furrowed brow most of the time. In recent months, he has taken effort to ensure a much more modern and fashionable appearance and purchased a more useful pair of spectacles at the insistence of Professor von DrachBlume. Attitudes • Pureblood 'Cringe': Reuter often demonstrates a dislike for the privileges of his pureblood background. He actively criticises wizards who promote the importance of blood heritage and tends to cringe when asked about the matter. His grandfather, despite demonstrating no personal prejudice towards muggles or muggle-borns, thought that maintaining pureblood family ties was important for the privacy and safety of the magical world. His father argued this view came from him unintentionally adopting the bias that muggles were somehow untrustworthy, resulting in arguments between the father and son. For this reason, Reuter becomes noticeably uncomfortable when the question of blood is raised. • Magical 'Conservatism': Reuter believes that magic should be used responsibly and only for productive purposes. He shows disapproval of using jinxes to retaliate or respond to disagreements, considering this behaviour to be "beneath the dignity of the magical world" and only justified for strictly defensive reasons. His broader view is that it is equivalent to muggles using physical violence or practical jokes and he shows little tolerance for this behaviour by staff or students. In his view, students should be taught to use magical in a restrained and enterprising way which helps to improve the lives of themselves and others. • Approach to Teaching: 'He strongly believes in treating students as adults unless he has reason to do otherwise and his teaching style emphasizes encouraging the self-discipline of the student rather than the overbearing authority of the Professor. Although some Hogwarts Professors find this approach to be too easy-going, it is the standard attitude promoted at Beauxbatons Academy, where students are encouraged to develop their own sense of decorum and civic responsibility. He has a reputation for serving tea to his students during classes. Skills & Abilities '• Transfiguration: Having served previously as Professor of Transfigurstion at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, it is evident that he has advanced skill in this subject. He is able to perform complex transfigurations nonverbally with ease and he is particularly skilled at changing inanimate objects into conscious living creatures. His advanced understanding of Magical Theory likely aids him in successfully practicing the precise nature of transfiguration. Interestingly, however, Reuter is not a registered animagus and it is unknown whether he has ever taken on an animal form. • Magical Theory: His current teaching subject and one of his greatest passions, Reuter has an advanced appreciation of extremely subtle questions of magical practice, particularly the limits of magic and the fundamental principles of spell casting in charms and transfigurstion. He is especialy interested in the metaphysical aspects of the subject, focusing on the fundamental nature of magic and the ability of the wizard to channel it into practical use through the careful synthesis of academic skill, psychological state, and situational factors. • Defensive Abilities: Reuter spent his early years working in Magical Law Enforcement where he developed excellent defensive duelling skills. This ability often take his opponents by surprise. Many do not expect a middle-aged, dandy looking man with poor eyesight to be able to nonverbally cast advanced defensive spells without any difficulty. Unknown to many, he is surprisingly physically fit and professionally trained in muggle physical defensive. • Flying: In his youth, he was a skilled flyer and served for two years as a chaser during his school years at Beauxbatons. He is the nephew of Loïc Juncker, former chaser for the Bigonville Bombers, who taught him to fly during his summers. He no longer flies due to deteriorating eyesight and a middle aged desire for a more comfortable and less energetic life. • Languages: Reuter is a polyglot with some level of proficiency in seven languages. He is fluent in English which he learned during his time in Norway. He is also fluent in his native languages of French and Luxembourgish and he often slips into these languages accidentally. He also learned German as a boy as it was the primary written language of his parents generation. However, his ability to speak it has deteriorated due to his living abroad and he now only has limited spoken ability in the language. Additionally, he has some limited understanding of Norwegian, Dutch, and Italian. Possessions Personal Items • Wand: Rosewood, Dragon Heartwood, 7.25 inches, unyeilding. His wand has an elegant design produced from smooth, darkened rosewood. It is also delicately carved and decorated with gold leaf and a large ruby. The wand is indicative of the family's wealthy position and it was most likely custom made based on a more standard design. Although it is unusually short in length, Reuter does not conform to the tendency for shorter wands to be indicative of stunted moral character. His father jokes that it probably chose him more to match his suits than his personality. • Pocket Watch:'' Class Prize for Transfiguration''. This unusual watch is one of his most valued possessions and was given to him informally by his Professor of Transfiguration upon graduation from Beauxbatons. Whether or not it is a transfigured object is not known and this question is seldom asked. • Signet Ring:'' Inherited family heirloom''. The Reuter family has traditionally worn signet rings as a symbol of their history and position and the Professor's has been inherited from his grandfather. The ring is made from silver with the family crest encased in an unusual amber cover. As he is left-handed, it is worn on his less dominant right hand for the sake of convenience. • Silver Ring:'' Origin unknown''. An elegant silver ring decorated with discrete yet expensive stones is always worn on his left hand. Exactly what this ring is and why he wears it are unknown. When any inquiries about it are made, he dismisses it as an old and unimportant item which he wears out of habit alone. • Magical Memos & Owl:'' Preferred methods of communication''. Reuter seldom uses an Owl to carry messages. Instead, he has a seemingly unlimited supply of memos similar to the kind used for interdepartmental communication at the British Ministry of Magic. Reuter's memos are soft blue and white with a distinctive red and gold seal featuring a lion. The Professor does own a small pygmy Owl called Esme who carries more long-distance letters if needed. Properties • Château Gréngefeld:'' Vianden, Luxembourg''. An inherited property passed down through his grandfather on his father's side, this large baroque villa is located in remote hills above a small city in the North East of Luxembourg. The house was build in the 18th century and it is an impressive sight despite being slightly neglected over time. Reuter now uses this property as his principal private home where he can withdraw from public life outside of the school term. The house includes a Grand Parlour, Dining Room, Music Room, Library, Private Study, Morning Room, Winter Garden, and Potions Laboratory. The grounds surrounding the house are extensive and include a hedge-maze, a formal baroque private garden, large meadows, and a waterfall descending from the Vianden hills down towards the town. The location is almost impossible to find as the main road towards the property is overgrown and reached primarily along small footpaths through dense forest. The grounds have also become wild and unkept which Reuter actually likes. • Villa Dieschbourg:'' Clervaux, Luxembourg''. In addition to his residence in Vianden, Reuter purchased a neoclassical villa in the nearby town of Clervaux overlooking the small hamlet of Hëpperdang. ''This property is equally as grand as Château Gréngefeld. It is set among a series of formal gardens including parterres and fountains. The house itself includes an imposing grand staircase at the center of a series of reception rooms. The property remains unoccupied. In 2015, Reuter decided to close the grounds, board up the windows, and cover the recently purchased antique furniture with dustsheets. Even to the local residents, this restored elegant property sitting without an occupant raises eyebrows. Given that the house is considerably more comfortable that his other properties, it is odd that it remains unused. Reuter does not explain his reasons. It is also rumored that he has received multiple offers to purchase the property, the largest amounting to over 1,500,000 galleons. These offers are always ignored. '• Appartement 1050 Ixelles:'' Bruseels, Belgium''. During his time at the Ministry of Magic in Belgium, Reuter purchased an apartment in the Ixelles District of Brussels. Situated in a late 18th century building, the apartment was extensively renovated in 1906 in the fashionable Art Nouveau style. Although he seldom uses the apartment today, he occasionally gives dinner parties for family members and former Ministry colleagues, many of whom use the property at various times during the year. Relationships Hogwarts Faculty '''• Arianna von DracheBlume:'' Professor of Herbology''. DracheBlume and Reuter have become very close and supportive friends despite having entirely different backgrounds and personality types. The two Professors became closely acquainted by means of their mutual dislike of Dorchester's administration in Academic Year 2022/23 when they both made efforts to understand and oppose the administration, giving help to the Thornberrys, a student resistance group. Gaston has enormous respect for Arianna's passion for the welfare of her students and shares her attitudes towards students and teaching. They maintain regular contact both during the term and during the holidays. Reuter once extended an invitation for Arianna and Chase Eastwood to join him at his home in Luxembourg. • Addison Blackwell: Professor of Ancient Studies. ''The two first became properly acquainted through Professor Dracheblume who completed her education with Addison. Their friendship was also strengthened during the school troubles in 2022/23 with Blackwell and Reuter regularly finding themselves in conference discussing the current events affecting the students. Reuter greatly admires Addison's incredibly empathetic and patient manner with students as well as her dedication to her subject. As his knowledge of ancient history is poor, he thoroughly enjoys the opportunity to learn something new when they have the chance to discuss. Friends & Acquaintances '• Liliana Lemieux:'' Former Hogwarts colleague''. During her time as Art Professor at Hogwarts, Reuter held Mdm. Lemieux in high regard due to her sensitive nature and her bravery against the shade attack in the Library in March 2023. The two Professors have grown to become close friends. In her last few months at the school, Gaston acted as a support (or bodyguard) for Liliana when she encountered some trouble with a fellow Professor, Arklin Owsley. Liliana has subsequently left Hogwarts but she and Gaston maintain occasional written contact. '''• Arklin Owsley:'' Former Hogwarts colleague''. Reuter and Owsley share a slightly adversarial but respectful relationship. The two men have entirely different teaching styles and Reuter actively dislikes many of his colleague's attitudes towards students and his support for Dorchester's school administration. Reuter also found himself on the man's bad side after being forced to intervene in a personal conflict between Owsley and Liliana Lemieux. Nonetheless, the two men share respect for each other's abilities and share a mutual dislike of intrusion into their personal lives which has kept them on amicable terms. Reuter has not seen Owsley since he departed from the school in late 2023 although Owsley is occasionally seen in his new position as an Exam Invigilator. Category:Professors Category:Staff Category:Hogwarts Category:Librarian